Never Alone
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Lloyd is scared of thunderstorms, but after Garmadon temporarily fixes it, the boy wants a song. Easy enough?


There was a crackle of thunder, and Garmadon knew what that would mean. He nearly timed how long it would take the eight-year-old Lloyd to tear across the house and into his room. There was no commotion, so the brunet grew a bit worried and got up. Making sure his red robe was in place subconsciously, the dark lord opened the door to his room and peered out into the hallway. He sighed and began towards the little blonde's room.

Getting to the room at the end of the hall, Garmadon slowly twisted open the knob, hoping to not scare the boy any farther than figured. There was no one in the room, it appeared, so he froze and glanced around. Feeling his heart beat nervously, he quickly made sure the windows were closed tightly and locked. Relieved to find his suspicions trumped, the brunet ran a hand through his shoulder length hair, then heard a noise. He approached the bed, noticing how the covers were struggled out of, and crouched next to the blankets covering the visible area under the bed.

"Lloyd?" Questioned Garmadon in his parental vocals lightly. He noticed the sheets rustled as the blond was probably squirming to get out now, but another crack in the outside caused it to stop. "It's alright, honestly." Nothing was going to be convincing enough, it seemed, so the older male got up and moved to the window. He grit his teeth nervously as the lock was unlocked on the window, and lifted up on for the first time in awhile.

If he wasn't so paranoid, he would allow it to be open most the time, but the idea of the green-adorned leaning out the opening too far would always make up his mind. Once the dust dissipated into the night, the dark lord leaned out slightly and waited for the next strike from the bright lines that loudly pierced the skies every so often. It took a minute, but as it began its eager tirade, Garmadon shot up his own version of the storm through his fingertips. Being the purple ninja, though he loathed the idea of the ancient warrior style in his bloodline, entailed he had a stormy purple lightning element for whatever reason. It must have set him up to be bad from the start…

It hit against the raging thunder, colliding fiercely. It made an odd booming sound, and they both were destroyed. The man was surprised it even worked, but was glad for it. He hated seeing his child in the state of fear, it made him feel like a bad parental figure. The adopted boy slowly slunk from under the half yanked blankets and peered around, "Is it over?"

Blinking, then smiling reassuringly, the crude individual slowly closed the window, but not too much. The breeze in the room was nice, after all. Lloyd walked over to him, and hugged his waist, "Thank you, Dad." To signal he heard the other, Garmadon ran a gloveless hand lightly through the thick mop of blond strands. "Can you stay in my room with me? I don't think I can sleep…"

Nodding slowly and trying to move to the bed, he grabbed the covers and pulled them nicely back up, and pulled them down at bit at the top, "Alright, but you get the bed." Thanking him cutely, the blond practically dove on the comfortable mattress and stared up at his father expectantly. "Yes?" Drawled the adult as he went to go get the wooden chair he usually kept in the corner for times like this.

As the chair was pulled next to his bed, Lloyd smiled, "Can you get me some water?"

It was right before Garmadon was sitting, so he agreed and left the room to go get some water. Usually a drink or a small snack was requested quietly, so how could he refuse? It wasn't the boy's fault for having a nerve-wracking fear; everyone had one after all. Getting a small plastic cup from the cupboard, he filled it with water from the faucet and shuffled to the freezer to drop in a single ice cube. He knew the drill by now…

Coming back into his child's room, he found the restless boy staring blankly at the ceiling. It would take a bit to get Lloyd to finally go to sleep. Setting the cup on the nightstand, and getting a break from standing up, Garmadon stared at the opposing male, "Anything else?"

Lloyd sat up on his fluffy pillows slowly, "Um, can you sing to me?'

"Sing?" Echoed the dark lord. It wasn't very often he would share his limited musical talent, no matter how good the blond claimed it was. Probably because his tunes were darker and more twisted than the radio, that was happy and carefree comparatively.

"I like the songs, 'cause they're really good," the green-clad boy was probably the strangest person Garmadon has ever met, but that was probably due to him being the one who raised him so far…

Clearing his throat softly, the man hated to start on the spot. He found the warm-up words and noises were awkward so he decides to just start right away. It was his twisted lullaby anyways,

"I walk alone,

Think of home…

Memories of long ago

No one knows I lost my soul… long ago"

The boy wiggled slightly to stare at his father at a better angle, intrigued already.

"I've… Lied too much

They said that they've had enough…

Am I too much?

They said that they've had enough…"

It paused and Lloyd started to realize that he's heard this song before, on the radio possibly. Garmadon must have altered a few words to make them… fit his past…

"Standing on my own,

Remembering the one I left at home…

Forget about the life I used to know,

Forget about the one I left at home!"

That could be taken as the ninja trainer and brother, Wu. Despite this new song that the boy was so desperate to hear and find the hidden meaning the vocals were giving off, he was getting sleepy.

Noticing this, the dark lord sighed and gave one last part of the slightly altered song,

"I need to run, far away,

Can't go back… to that place

Like he told me,

I'm just a big disgrace."

As he got up, "Wait, Uncle called you a disgrace?"

Hiding his facial expression, the parent shook his head slightly. He didn't give it away that the culprit was actually his own father, but not truly through words, and rather by actions. Sympathy wasn't his idea of doing this; it was originally because the boy wanted a song. Before they could speak anymore, the thunder started up again. The whimpering made it obvious, Garmadon was going to step up and be the father he always wanted for himself…


End file.
